


Siamo solo corpi e mani persi da qualche parte nel tempo

by pinkasrenzo_ita (pinkasrenzo)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual Infidelity, Hurt/Comfort, I'm really really sorry for all of this (no am not), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Paris is a nice place, References to Drugs, Sanity is not an option, hint!Pansy/OC, hint!past!Pansy/Blaise, not really sex but yknow, not sure if actually R-rated but don't wanna be sued, past!Drarry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkasrenzo/pseuds/pinkasrenzo_ita
Summary: Aveva undici anni quando un nome gli pesava sulle spalle più di quanto potesse sopportarlo.Aveva dodici anni quando ha detto per la prima volta a voce alta la parolaamoresenza averne ancora capito bene il significato.Aveva tredici anni quando ha imparato cosa volesse dire desiderare e volere e cercare.Aveva quattordici anni quando ha imparato cosa fosse la paura.Aveva quindici anni quando il mondo gli si sgretolava fra le dita.Aveva sedici anni quando non sapeva più cosa volesse dire essere alsicuro.Aveva diciassette anni quando ha imparato a vivere in punta di piedi.Ha ventidue anni quando cerca di uscire dalla nebbia che lo circonda senza riuscirci davvero.Ha ventitré anni quando ci riesce giusto un po'.Ha ventiquattro anni quando inizia a rispolverare ricordi e si sbuccia le ginocchia sul legno e ci riesce un po' di più.Ha venticinque anni quando si sveglia ogni mattina e non sa cosa stia facendo e ci riesce meno.Ha ventisei anni quando le cicatrici sono quelle sbagliate e non ci riesce più.Ha ventisette anni quando realizza di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento e non sa cosa stia facendo e non importa.





	Siamo solo corpi e mani persi da qualche parte nel tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Ci è voluto un anno perché questa cosa prendesse forma in due giorni di delirio molto sofferto. Do la colpa ai sensi di colpa e agli Sleeping Wolf e non mi pento di non pentirmene.

Aveva undici anni quando ha conosciuto Harry Potter, in mezzo a calderoni e scaffali neri ricolmi di libri di seconda mano. Aveva undici anni quando ha conosciuto Harry Potter e suo padre lo ha guardato con quello sguardo gelido e tagliente che gli riservava quando voleva fargli sapere che l’aveva deluso. Aveva undici anni quando ha conosciuto Harry Potter e si è ritrovato ad inciamparci inconsapevolmente nei pensieri più spesso di quanto volesse e voglia ammettere.   
Aveva undici anni quando a cena suo padre gli ripeteva l’importanza del suo nome e del suo sangue, del suo _dovere_ come membro di quella famiglia. Aveva undici anni quando un nome gli pesava più del carico di libri che si trascinava dietro per le scale dopo ogni lezione. Aveva undici anni e un nome troppo pesante per le sue spalle troppo esili.   
Aveva undici anni quando Harry Potter si era rivelato essere un ragazzino come gli altri, uno dei tanti un gradino, forse due, più giù di lui. Aveva undici anni quando Harry Potter aveva smesso di essere _il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto_ ed era diventato _Potter_ , con la _t_ sputata fuori con sarcasmo e disprezzo, fra i denti stretti e le labbra arricciate.   
Aveva undici anni quando ha imparato ad odiare, e un po’ invidiare, quella massa di capelli rossi spettinati e quelle lentiggini che sapevano di sporco e urlavano _Weasley_ a un chilometro di distanza.   
Aveva undici anni quando ha scoperto che un nome non vuol dire niente di fronte alla lealtà. Aveva undici anni quando ha imparato che lealtà è più di uno strumento per stringere la vita di qualcuno fra le dita e manovrarla come se fosse una marionetta rotta.  
Aveva undici anni quando ha imparato cosa fosse l’orgoglio _tipico dei Malfoy_ di cui sua madre si lamentava tanto. L’ha imparato quando Harry, quando _Potter_ , ha spinto via la sua mano con non poco più di un’occhiata e gli ha sbattuto in faccia le porte della sua amicizia. L’ha imparato quando la professoressa McGranitt ha cercato di nascondere il sorrisetto di scherno che le ha tirato le labbra alla vista delle sue guance rosse e alla sua incredulità.   
Aveva undici anni quando ha imparato cosa fosse l’invidia, e cosa volesse dire essere _davvero_ sicuri di se stessi. L’ha imparato allo stesso modo in cui ha imparato cosa volesse dire avere il proprio orgoglio e il proprio nome calpestati. Ha imparato che l’invidia è calda e la rabbia è fredda, che la frustrazione fa pizzicare la pelle e prudere le nocche.   
Ha assaggiato la sua prima vendetta, sottile e indiretta, quando il professor Piton si è presentato in aula facendo volteggiare il suo vestito nero come la pece. Ha assaporato quel gusto dolce e amaro quando ha visto Potter imbarazzarsi cercando di trovare una risposta a delle domande a cui non poteva rispondere.   
Ha imparato anche che la vendetta non è sempre efficace e che le conseguenze non sempre sono evitabili. L’ha imparato quando un volo che sarebbe dovuto finire contro una torre e in un’infermeria è finito con il giocatore di quidditch più giovane da un secolo.  
  
Aveva undici anni quando ha imparato cosa volesse dire essere umiliati e ha giurato che non avrebbe permesso più a nessuno di farlo sentire in quel modo.   
Aveva undici anni quando suo padre si è schierato dalla sua parte per la prima volta. L’ha guardato stupito e senza parole, l’ha ascoltato parlare lentamente e con voce ferma di come fosse nel giusto e ha trattenuto il fiato finché sua madre non gli ha sfiorato leggermente il braccio riportandolo alla realtà e all’incredulità.   
Anni dopo, riguardando un vecchio dipinto ormai scrostato e impolverato, ha pensato che forse non era per lui quanto per il suo nome. Ha sorriso agli occhi vitrei di suo padre, nell’azzurro smorto della vernice vecchia e ha riso in silenzio in mezzo alla polvere, prima di osservare quel dipinto scomparire e lasciare il posto ad una chiazza chiara sulla parete. Quando aveva undici anni ha tirato un respiro profondo e ha buttato fuori l’aria quasi un minuto dopo in un sibilo stridulo.  
  
Aveva undici anni quando ha realizzato che non sempre seguire le regole è giusto e lecito. Ha imparato che a volte bisogna lasciar correre, guardare altrove in silenzio e lasciare che qualche regola venga dimenticata lungo la strada. Ha imparato a voltarsi da un’altra parte senza curarsene e a farsi le sue regole. Ha imparato che non sempre il duro lavoro viene ricompensato, che a volte rompere le regole è d’aiuto e non porta conseguenze. L’ha imparato quando il verde della Sala Grande è diventato rosso e l’argento è diventato oro. L’ha imparato quando le pietre del pavimento hanno tremato per il boato delle urla degli studenti quando per il verde e l’argento c’era stato un battito di mani soffocato.

 

* * *

 

Aveva dodici anni quando ha imparato che fama e successo non sempre appartengono ai migliori e che anche gli _idioti_ , per parafrasare suo padre, possono ritrovarsi nel lusso e in compagnia del meglio della società senza alcun merito.   
L’ha imparato quando il professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure si firmava _Allock_ e Goyle lo guardava confuso quando rideva a pensarci.   
Ha imparato che la vanità è sciocca e inutile, viene scambiata per sicurezza se si è stupidi abbastanza e strappa sospiri malcelati ad una classe intera, meno ad una frangetta nera annoiata che si rimira le unghie rosse come la ceralacca.   
   
Aveva dodici anni quando ha conosciuto Pansy Parkinson e, quando lei ha riso, il suo cuore non ha saltato un battito.   
Aveva dodici anni quando ha baciato una ragazza per la prima volta, nel buio della torre di astronomia, e ha sentito la morbidezza aspra di un seno acerbo sotto le dita tremanti.   
Aveva dodici anni quando ha avuto paura di una camicia sbottonata e di ciglia troppo lunghe e ha urlato contro Tiger quando si è nascosto sotto le coperte cercando di fermare le lacrime e quella sensazione strana che non era ancora pronto a decifrare.  
Aveva dodici anni quando ha detto per la prima volta a voce alta la parola _amore_ senza averne ancora capito bene il significato. L’ha detto pensando ad un ragazzo del terzo anno di cui neanche sapeva il nome, e Pansy gli ha sorriso piano, dicendogli che andava bene e che ogni tanto pensava al biondo dei capelli di Nadine e alle sue labbra sulle proprie.   
Aveva dodici anni quando ha imparato che alcune cose è meglio non dirle, anche se significa mentire. L’ha imparato quando nei dormitori girava voce che Pansy fosse la sua ragazza e lei non smentiva le voci e lui non ci pensava due volte, perché era conveniente e _facile_ e, quando si nascondevano in biblioteca, Pansy gli diceva che Blaise aveva un _je ne sais quoi_ e si arricciava i capelli con le dita perché sapeva il francese e aveva visto Parigi e Beauxbatons.  
  
Aveva dodici anni quando si è preoccupato per Harry Potter e l’ha negato anche a se stesso. L’ha visto cadere rovinosamente a terra, schiacciato in un’angolazione strana fra il terreno e il manico della sua scopa, mentre rotolava per qualche metro per poi sputare il boccino d’oro che aveva quasi ingoiato. Avrebbe forse voluto prendersi un po’ più di tempo per preoccuparsi, perché un braccio rotto è un braccio rotto e il suo odio per Potter non arrivava a tanto. Avrebbe forse potuto preoccuparsi per qualche istante ancora e capire un po’ di più un poco prima, se non avesse visto le ossa di Harry sparire ad un tocco di bacchetta e il suo braccio diventare gelatina.  
  
Aveva dodici anni quando ha imparato che la paura è un’arma potente e allettante, ma va tenuta a distanza. L’ha imparato quando studenti hanno iniziato ad essere trovati pietrificati in giro per la scuola e il muro del corridoio si è tinto di sangue e di morte. L’ha imparato quando i segreti sussurrati sono diventati sospetti e occhiate cattive, dove prima erano sguardi curiosi e pettegolezzi innocenti. L’ha imparato quando ha visto il sangue colare sulle mattonelle del pavimento e ha sentito la punta delle dita pizzicare alla parola _erede_. L’ha imparato quando Pansy gli chiedeva se fosse lui, se non desiderasse esserlo, e Draco rispondeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto e, mentre lo diceva, si rendeva conto di non volerlo davvero e di avere un po’ paura anche lui, nonostante non volesse ammetterlo.  
  
Aveva dodici anni quando ha alzato per la prima volta la bacchetta contro Harry Potter e ha sentito un sibilo uscire dalle sue labbra. Ha sentito la nuca pizzicare e un sapore metallico sotto al palato gli ha gelato le vene.   
Aveva dodici anni quando ha iniziato a pensare che forse suo padre aveva ragione su Silente. Ha iniziato a pensarlo quando per le scale e i dormitori aleggiavano segreti smozzicati e il nome di Potter riecheggiava troppo spesso fra il velluto della Sala Comune di Serpeverde.

 

* * *

 

Aveva tredici anni quando ha nascosto la sua paura sotto la spavalderia. L’ha nascosta quando i Dissennatori hanno fatto ghiacciare i vetri dell’espresso di Hogwarts e l’ha nascosta quando Potter ha sussultato, quando l’ha sorpreso alle spalle con il maglione a mo’ di mantello. L’ha nascosta quando gli hanno fasciato il braccio e si è lamentato più del necessario solo per non ammettere a se stesso di avere la testa sottosopra.  
Aveva tredici anni quando ha imparato a celare meglio il suo viso, perché essere un libro aperto porta complicazioni e le complicazioni comportano spiegazioni e non è facile spiegare quello che non si capisce. L’ha capito quando Harry è precipitato al suolo da sopra le nuvole e Pansy gli ha alzato un sopracciglio quando l’ha visto sporgersi dagli spalti trattenendo il respiro.  
Aveva tredici anni quando Pansy e Blaise si tenevano per mano e si sentiva un po’ più solo quando li guardava cercare di sfuggire agli sguardi degli altri Serpeverde. Aveva tredici anni quando ha imparato a trovare conforto nella solitudine e a provare piacere nel bruciore del whiskey corrergli in gola.    
  
Aveva tredici anni quando ha conosciuto Theodore Nott e ha imparato cosa volesse dire desiderare e volere e cercare.    
Aveva tredici anni quando ha conosciuto Theodore Nott e ha provato cosa si sentisse ad avere i suoi denti graffiare contro le labbra screpolate dal freddo. Ha imparato cosa volesse dire aspettare, in quell’attimo che si estende per un millennio, e sentire il cuore saltare e fermarsi un istante, in quella frazione di secondo che precede lo scontrarsi di labbra e denti e di respiri. Ha imparato cosa volesse dire sentire il calore di un altro corpo contro il suo ne freddo della notte. Ha imparato cosa volesse dire cercare qualcuno nella folla, senza rendersene conto, senza darci peso finché non è troppo tardi. Ha imparato cosa volesse dire avere mani sottili e ferme a venerarlo, a scoprire ogni piega e ogni spigolo del suo essere. Ha imparato cosa volesse dire _toccare_ e _volere_ e _conoscere_. L’ha imparato quando aveva tredici anni e non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, sentiva fosse giusto e gli bastava.

 

* * *

 

Aveva quattordici anni quando ha scoperto il fascino della Scandinavia ed era abbastanza sicuro di sé da conquistarlo se non avesse sentito Theo ridere al suo fianco.   
Aveva quattordici anni quando Tiger e Goyle hanno smesso di essere i suoi amici e sono diventati solo _Tiger e Goyle_. Aveva quello che Pansy ha rinominato scherzosamente _Silver Trio_ , qualche anno dopo e qualche bottiglia di gin di troppo, sdraiata sul pavimento del suo appartamento a Lione, con la gonna che le scopriva le gambe infreddolite ogni volta che rideva. Aveva Blaise, Pansy, Theodore.   
Aveva quattordici anni quando Theodore è diventato _Theodore._ L’ha visto la sera del Ballo del Ceppo, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con quel suo fare elegante come un gatto, e ha sentito un _ah_ da qualche parte fra la testa e le gambe. L’ha sentito ridere mentre gli aggiustava la cravatta e le sue dita erano sottili e veloci e ancora scottavano contro le sue costole.   
Aveva quattordici anni quando si è trovato ancora una volta a preoccuparsi per Potter, nonostante la rabbia. Theo l’ha notato e quando gliel’ha chiesto, non ha negato perché non poteva più far finta di non capire.   
L’ha capito un po’ quando ha visto il suo nome venire soffiato fuori dal Calice di Fuoco e non era solo rabbia a fargli tremare le mani. L’ha capito un po’ di più quando ha visto i draghi nell’arena ed Harry è uscito dalla tenda senza neanche un ramo per difendersi. L’ha capito un altro po’ quando ha visto Harry sparire sott’acqua per quella che gli era sembrata un’eternità, nascondeva l’agitazione sotto lo scherno e Theo non gli sorrideva con gli occhi. L’ha capito quando Harry e Cedric sono usciti dal labirinto e il corpo di Cedric giaceva immobile e rigido sull’erba e gli stringeva lo stomaco e le urla di Harry, affievolendosi fra le urla della folla, gli stringevano il cuore. L’ha capito quando Theo gli sussurrava piano _menti_ , mentre lo baciava e gli scioglieva il nodo della cravatta, dopo avergli detto di trovarlo adorabile quando beveva, tutto sorrisi ed equilibrio inesistente, e avergli chiesto se non pensasse troppo a Potter, perché ne aveva parlato tutta la sera e ne stava ancora parlando, ad un millimetro dalle sue labbra. Aveva aspettato, Theo che soffiava sui suoi denti e un _no_ che si faceva strada a forza contro la lingua.   
_Menti._  
Un sussurro, quasi non l’aveva sentito. Caldo sula pelle.  
  
Aveva quattordici anni quando ha imparato cosa fosse la paura.   
Aveva quattordici anni quando ha imparato cosa volesse dire essere dalla parte più forte e avere sicurezza nonostante non riuscisse a tenere le mani ferme.  
Aveva quattordici anni quando Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato ha smesso di essere un ricordo e la sua ombra ha oscurato il mondo magico ancora una volta.

 

* * *

 

Aveva quindici anni quando suo padre riprendeva il mantello e la maschera di metallo da Mangiamorte e aveva paura, anche se sorrideva quando a cena parlava con orgoglio del _Signore Oscuro_.  
Aveva quindici anni quando le lezioni di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure si sono tinte di rosa e Theo gli passava le dita fra i capelli, mentre rideva perché Potter era escluso dal torneo di quidditch e perché per una volta, da quando Potter era arrivato ad Hogwarts, i Serpeverde potevano sperare di vincere la Coppa delle Case.  
Aveva quindici anni quando sul suo petto brillavano la _I_ e la _S_ della _Squadra d’Inquisizione_ e provava un sottile piacere nel detrarre punti ai Grifondoro senza un reale motivo se non per il gusto di poterlo fare. Per sentirsi un po’ in controllo e meno alla deriva.   
Aveva quindici anni quando la sua spavalderia veniva bruciata via da una massa informe di ricci e un istante di distrazione. La cicatrice che adesso lo fa sorridere divertito ogni volta che si guarda le mani è il ricordo di quel momento. Sarebbe dovuta sparire, una fattura di poco conto, ma è rimasta lì, fra l’indice e il medio, in mezzo alle nocche. Bianca e sottile.   
Aveva quindici anni quando non aveva tempo di tenersi Potter troppo a lungo fra i pensieri.  
  
Aveva quindici anni quando il mondo gli si sgretolava fra le dita.  
  
Aveva quindici anni quando suo padre veniva rinchiuso ad Azkaban e sua madre piangeva la sera.   
Aveva quindici anni quando il Signore Oscuro gli consigliava con la voce sottile come un serpente di unirsi ai suoi seguaci, senza dargli davvero una scelta.   
Aveva quindici anni quando il Marchio Nero gli bruciava la pelle e lo teneva sveglio la notte. Diceva di andarne fiero, perché era quello che ci si aspettava. Lo portava orgogliosamente, ingoiando il bruciore che sentiva in gola ogni volta che  con la coda dell’occhio coglieva le fauci spalancate del teschio fissarlo e studiarlo. Theo lo stringeva la notte e gli baciava la pelle dove il nero si fondeva con il blu delle vene, e con gli occhi gli sussurrava che stava facendo la cosa giusta. Draco si lasciava catturare dal nero delle sue iridi e vi affondava gli incubi.  
  
Aveva quindici anni quando ha dovuto crescere.  
  
Aveva quindici anni quando ha iniziato a dubitare di suo padre e a pensare che forse quella sensazione di qualcosa di sbagliato, di _storto_ , non era così leggera come aveva pensato.   
Aveva quindici anni quando non poteva essere debole, indeciso.   
Aveva quindici anni quando dalle sue scelte dipendeva la vita di qualcun altro.  
Aveva quindici anni quando il Signore Oscuro gli ordinava di uccidere.  
  
Aveva quindici anni quando non poteva permettersi di averli.

 

* * *

 

Aveva sedici anni quando dalle sue scelte dipendeva la vita di sua madre. Non pensava alla sua, di vita; pensava a sua madre, che piangeva in silenzio la sera, cercando di nascondergli le lacrime; pensava a suo padre, rinchiuso in una cella fredda e umida; pensava a come fosse sottile la linea che divideva la vita e la morte, bastava un braccio alzato e una parola. Non avrebbe neanche dovuto dirla a voce alta, bastava pensarla, scandire le lettere una ad una nella sua mente. Un pensiero e tutto sarebbe stato sistemato.   
Aveva sedici anni quando non sapeva più cosa volesse dire essere _al sicuro_. Rideva con gli amici sul treno, mostrando il nero che gli macchiava la pelle e vantandosi del Signore Oscuro che lo riconosceva come _leale_ e _con del potenziale_. Era fiero. E aveva paura. Aveva paura come non ne aveva mai avuta. Aveva paura e stirava le labbra in un sorriso che sperava sembrasse vero almeno un po’, quando Pansy gli chiedeva se gli avesse fatto male, ricevere il Marchio, e rispondeva _neanche un po’_.   
Aveva sedici anni quando in un punto imprecisato fra le montagne e il lago, il suo riflesso nel finestrino gli mostrava un viso pallido e stanco, occhi spenti segnati da occhiaie profonde e violacee. Aveva sedici anni quando non si ricordava quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva dormito per una notte intera.  
Aveva sedici anni quando _odiava_ Harry Potter. Aveva sedici anni quando lo faceva cadere rovinosamente sul pavimento dell’Hogwarts Express, rigido come un sasso, e nella sua voce risuonavano l’odio, il disprezzo, la rabbia, la frustrazione e la tristezza, quando gli sputava in faccia _questo è per mio padre_ , rompendogli il naso mentre lo guardava fisso negli occhi.   
  
Aveva sedici anni quando aveva paura di uccidere. Non aveva paura di pronunciare quelle sei sillabe, non aveva paura di Silente e del suo potere, non aveva paura di venire scoperto, non aveva paura delle conseguenze.  
Aveva sedici anni quando aveva paura di uccidere e _provare piacere_.   
Aveva paura di oltrepassare quel confine che lo separava da quella maschera di metallo che suo padre nascondeva nell’armadio. Aveva accettato il Marchio, per difendere sua madre, per avere l’apparenza di riuscire a proteggerla almeno un po’. Aveva accettato l’incarico perché non aveva scelta. Aveva accettato con un nodo a stringergli la gola e le mani che non riusciva a tenere ferme da settimane. Aveva accettato con la paura che lo tormentava la notte e gli rubava il respiro di giorno.   
Anni dopo, si è detto che non era colpa sua, se l’è ripetuto fino alla nausea, come glielo ripeteva sua madre e come glielo ripeteva Pansy dall’altro capo del telefono. Si è detto che era vero, non aveva scelta, non poteva fare altrimenti. Aveva solo sedici anni.   
Quando ha incantato la collana che è arrivata alla persona sbagliata, ha sentito la bacchetta del Signore Oscuro scorrergli lungo la schiena e farlo rabbrividire fin dentro le ossa. È scappato via, cercando di sfuggire all’ombra del fallimento e del terrore.   
Quando ha avvelenato una bottiglia di sidro ed è arrivata ancora alla persona sbagliata, ha strappato la sua camicia preferita e Pansy l’ha guardato preoccupata.   
  
Aveva sedici anni quando il Marchio Nero gli bruciava la pelle come una ferita aperta, tormentandolo ogni istante, per quanto potesse coprirlo. Lo sentiva quando scriveva e la manica del maglione si impigliava nello spigolo della scrivania. Lo sentiva quando dormiva e non riusciva a sognare. Lo sentiva quando Pansy gli diceva _parlami, Draco_ e la voce le si spezzava sulla _o_. Lo sentiva quando ripeteva _sto bene_ a Blaise, dicendolo più a se stesso che a lui. Lo sentiva quando Theo lo guardava da dietro il cuscino e gli diceva che era stanco, _dovresti cercare di dormire_. Lo sentiva quando si arrabbiava perché quand’era l’ultima volta che aveva provato a dormire e ci era riuscito e _vaffanculo Nott_. Lo sentiva quando Theo lo guardava, si girava su un fianco dandogli le spalle e non parlava. Lo sentiva quando quel semplice _mi dispiace_ e _non lasciarmi_ , gli si bloccava in gola e il silenzio era un muro fra di lui e quegli occhi neri come la notte che allontanavano i suoi incubi.   
  
Quando la mela nell’Armadio Svanitore portava i segni di un morso che fino a qualche minuto prima non c’era, la presa sul suo collo si allentava e nei polmoni arrivava più aria per un istante. Quando il passero che fino a poco prima tremava e lo guardava spaventato, così piccolo nel suo palmo, caldo e _vivo_ , giaceva senza vita sul fondo dell’Armadio Svanitore, Draco sentiva di aver fatto un passo indietro dal metallo delle maschere e dal nero dei mantelli. L’aveva fissato per un po’, prima di passare un dito sulle sue piume e sentirle fredde contro le nocche. Era freddo e rigido, gli occhi vitrei lo fissavano e gli penetravano l’anima, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi con forza.   
  
Aveva sedici anni quando Piton ha provato a dargli una scelta che non era davvero sua. Aveva sedici anni quando era solo e impotente e sfogava la rabbia contro il marmo bianco del bagno.   
Aveva sedici anni quando piangeva e non cercava di fermare le lacrime, lasciava che gli bagnassero la camicia e sporcassero il lavandino. Aveva sedici anni quando alzava la bacchetta contro Harry Potter per la seconda volta. Perché non aveva pensato, perché era _Potter_ , perché le lacrime ancora gli segnavano il viso e perché aveva visto la sua mano correre alla bacchetta prima di vedere il suo volto.   
Aveva sedici anni quando una parola lo faceva schiantare contro una colonna, facendogli risuonare in testa il _crack_ doloroso delle costole. Aveva sedici anni quando una parola urlata con rabbia lo faceva accasciare sul pavimento senza forze, privandolo del calore della vita e oscurando il mondo che lo circondava. Aveva sedici anni quando osservava il suo corpo contorcersi e sussultare in preda agli spasmi sul pavimento del bagno, macchiando le mattonelle di un rosso scuro e denso, come se non gli appartenesse davvero. Il dolore gli bruciava le ossa e gli gelava le vene, lancinante e persistente. Si osservava e sentiva di essere già altrove, lontano. Aveva sedici anni quando capiva di essere a un soffio dall’oscurità e pensava che non sarebbe stato così male, forse sarebbe stato facile, allungare una mano e lasciarsi portare via dal sonno e dal freddo che lo avvolgeva piano come un velo sottile e pungente. Aveva sedici anni quando pensava a quanto sarebbe stato facile semplicemente _lasciarsi andare_ , chiudere gli occhi, abbandonarsi al freddo, al dolore che svaniva lentamente e al bruciore che ormai era solo un lento pizzicore alla base della nuca. Aveva sedici anni quando l’ultima cosa che vedeva, prima del buio, erano gli occhi verdi di Harry che si chinavano preoccupati sul suo viso e le sue labbra che si muovano a formare parole che non sentiva. Aveva sedici anni quando pensava che la morte era stranamente calma e silenziosa e pensava _lasciami andare_ e sorrideva ma non sentiva il corpo rispondergli.   
  
Aveva sedici anni quando le luci dell’infermeria gli facevano male alla testa e Theo ignorava le lacrime che gli scendevano piano sul collo, parlava di Anna Karenina e di quanto la letteratura babbana fosse affascinante. Draco piangeva in silenzio e Theo sedeva accanto a lui sfogliando Tolstoj, senza guardare le lacrime sul suo volto.  
  
Aveva sedici anni quando disarmava Silente e non aveva il tempo di stupirsi di quanto fosse stato facile. Aveva sedici anni quando la rabbia gli pizzicava gli occhi perché non era vero che c’erano altri modi, non poteva scegliere e Silente era così calmo, sul bordo della Torre di Astronomia, mentre lui tremava e la bacchetta quasi gli cadeva dalle mani.   
Aveva sedici anni quando quelle due parole non riuscivano ad uscire e Piton le sussurrava la posto suo.   
Aveva sedici anni quando vedeva un uomo morire.   
Aveva sedici anni quando i suoi occhi incontravano quelli di Harry, nascosto sotto la scalinata, e non riusciva ad avere paura, era solo vuoto.  
Aveva sedici anni quando non aveva paura e non aveva lacrime, le mani non gli tremavano più e la notte era buia e silenziosa.   
Aveva sedici anni quando ha imparato cosa fosse il vuoto.

 

* * *

 

Aveva diciassette anni quando è diventato un Mangiamorte.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando Silente era morto e Piton era il preside di una scuola che brulicava di mantelli neri e volti devastati dalle cicatrici e dalla cattiveria.  
Aveva diciassette anni quando suo padre è tornato a casa e non c’era più traccia dell’uomo che era stato. Sua madre lo guardava stringendo l’orlo del vestito fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, riempiva il silenzio con chiacchiere nervose e inutili, dicendo tutto e niente. Suo padre non lo guardava negli occhi e il collo gli faceva male quando alzava la testa.  
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha imparato a vivere in punta dei piedi. Aveva diciassette anni quando ha iniziato a dubitare e a farsi domande. Ha iniziato a chiedersi se fosse giusto, se avesse fare potuto diversamente, se fosse colpa sua, se non avesse avuto un’altra via e avesse scelto di ignorarla. Pansy gli diceva che non c’era altro modo e Draco le credeva perché era l’unica cosa che teneva ancora insieme i pezzi della sua coscienza.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha smesso di essere felice e ha iniziato a sopravvivere, trascinandosi di giorno in giorno, senza sapere più davvero come funzionasse il mondo.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha conosciuto la guerra. Ha conosciuto la guerra e il terrore, ha conosciuto la fortuna di avere un nome anziché un altro.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando Harry Potter ha smesso di essere soltanto un’inconveniente ed è diventato quel _qualcosa_ che gli faceva sperare e non demordere quando sua madre nascondeva in fretta il fazzoletto ricamato che le aveva regalato suo padre anni prima e tirava su col naso sorridendogli solo con la bocca. Gli faceva sperare che forse non tutto era perduto e forse quello che finora aveva pensato fosse giusto era sbagliato, perché come poteva essere giusto quel _vuoto_ che gli pesava sul cuore e lo faceva stare all’erta in ogni istante.   
  
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha visto per l’ultima volta Theodore Nott.   
Hanno urlato, quando se n’è andato. Hanno urlato e si sono detti _cose_. Se ci pensa, adesso, vorrebbe prendere il muro a testate fino a non sentire più niente. Vorrebbe cancellare il ricordo di quelle urla e di quelle parole sputate con rabbia da entrambi.   
_Non sarò mai abbastanza per te, non è così?_ gli aveva chiesto, serrando la mascella. Gli era uscito un _no! s_ trozzato e avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo ancora, dirgli che non era vero, che era fin troppo per lui, che non lo meritava. Invece non aveva detto niente, era rimasto a fissare la schiena di Theo che si allontanava, un braccio teso verso di lui e i piedi incollati al pavimento.   
  
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha visto Luna Lovegood venire rinchiusa nelle segrete di Malfoy Manor e sorridergli passandogli accanto, quando non aveva il coraggio di guardarla in faccia. Ha fissato il buio delle scale non sa più per quanto tempo, dopo che il biondo dei suoi capelli è scomparso dietro la porta pesante dei sotterranei.  
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha detto con voce tremante _non è lui_ , cercando di mantenere una sicurezza che non aveva e sapendo di mentire, perché ai suoi piedi c’era l’unica persona che ancora teneva insieme i pezzi incrinati della sua speranza. Ha pronunciato quelle tre parole e ha spostato lo sguardo dal volto tumefatto di Harry e dai suoi occhi che gli perforavano l'anima.  
Aveva diciassette anni quando si è scoperto riconoscente ad Hermione Granger per la prima volta. Non fosse stato per lei, avrebbe dovuto consegnare l’ultima speranza rimastagli nelle mani del Signore Oscuro.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando aveva visto più morte di quanta ne potesse sopportare.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando le urla di Hermione gli entravano nella testa e non riusciva a tenerle fuori per quanto forte si premesse le mani sulle orecchie. Sentiva il suo dolore scuoterlo fin nelle ossa, lacerarlo con le sue urla strazianti e laceranti. Sentiva il dolore scuoterlo e pungere anche quando le urla di Hermione erano poco più di un sussurro strozzato e il silenzio riempiva l’aria.   
Piangeva in silenzio, stringendosi la testa fra le mani, chiedendosi _perché_.  
  
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha quasi buttato via l’ultima speranza che gli era rimasta, per salvarsi.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha sentito la voce di Tiger urlare e ha visto il fuoco ingoiare tutto e lasciarsi dietro solo distruzione ed era _freddo_. Aveva diciassette anni quando si è sentito tirare per la tunica e issare su una scopa, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo di Tiger che si contorceva fra le fiamme. Le sue urla gli rimbombavano nella mente e le lacrime gli offuscavano gli occhi, quando stringeva la stoffa del maglione di Potter fra le dita e si aggrappava al calore della sua schiena come fosse l’unica cosa che lo tenesse ancorato alla realtà.   
  
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha visto il corpo esanime di Harry a pochi metri da lui e gli è sembrato di vedere il mondo creparsi da qualche parte, le sue speranze crollare in frantumi come vetri rotti. Le parole di Neville gli risuonavano vuote nella testa, insignificanti e inutili.   
_È ancora nei nostri cuori, lui vive ancora. In noi._    
Avrebbe voluto prenderlo per il collo e scuoterlo, urlargli in faccia che era finita, avevano perso.   
_Voldemort aveva vinto._  
  
Aveva diciassette anni quando aveva il viso sporco di terra, polvere e sangue e sua madre gli tendeva esitante una mano, dall’altro lato del campo di battaglia.  
Aveva diciassette anni quando aveva esitato a prendere quella mano, aveva esitato e aveva guardato Harry giacere immobile e pallido e aveva sentito _qualcosa_ in fondo al cuore, stringere e tirare nel verso sbagliato.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando Harry Potter tornava miracolosamente in vita e sfrecciava attraverso le macerie, trascinando il Signore Oscuro con sé, sparendo oltre un precipizio.   
  
Aveva diciassette anni quando da lontano ha guardato Harry emergere dalle rovine, reggendosi a malapena in piedi, pieno di sangue e sporco di cenere.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando da lontano ha visto un paio di occhi verdi sorridere stanchi e ha buttato fuori l’aria che non si era accorto di aver trattenuto fino a quel momento.   
Aveva diciassette anni quando ha pianto e, per la prima volta, si è sentito leggero.

 

* * *

 

Ha ventidue anni e si è chiesto così tante volte se abbia fatto la cosa giusta. Ripensa ogni giorno ai suoi anni ad Hogwarts, a come avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose, anche solo un po’, se avesse capito giusto un poco prima quello che si rifiutava di capire.   
Ha ventidue anni e sua madre urla, alle sette del mattino, perché ha trovato il corpo di suo padre pendere senza vita dal soffitto del salotto, un cappio attorno al collo e il lampadario che minaccia di cadergli su.   
Si è trasferita in Francia, una settimana dopo, come le ha suggerito Pansy, e Draco è solo nell’enormità di Malfoy Manor e non sa che fare della sua vita.   
Ha ventidue anni ed è _rotto_.   
Ha incubi ogni notte, sente i boati assordanti delle mura che crollano, il tonfo sordo dei corpi che cadono al suolo inermi, il sibilo degli incantesimi che volano incessanti, il rombo dei lampi e dei tuoni che riempivano il cielo il giorno della Battaglia di Hogwarts.   
Ha iniziato a frequentare i pub dei babbani perché nessuno sa chi sia e nessuno gli chiede cosa sia il nero che gli colora il braccio. Annega ogni sensazione in un bicchiere dopo l’altro. Al mattino si sveglia in una casa che non conosce, dal lato sbagliato di un letto che non è il suo, con affianco il calore di un corpo che non ricorda di aver toccato. Se ne va senza dire una parola, fondendosi con il freddo e le ombre di una Londra che non gli è mai appartenuta, e ricomincia da capo.   
È una routine in cui è invischiato senza volerlo, ci è scivolato perché era facile. Si è lasciato trascinare giù dall’intorpidimento, da quella realtà fluttuante e calma, lenta, indotta dall’alcool e dal fumo. Ha dato via i mobili, uno a uno, fino ritrovarsi a dormire, o almeno a provarci, in una casa spoglia e fredda, in cui i passi rimbombano secchi e l’unico calore è quello del suo stesso corpo.   
_Non puoi continuare così, Draco._  
Pansy glielo dice ogni volta, da dietro la sua tazza di tè amaro, tenendola con entrambe le mani per riscaldarsi dopo la pioggia di Marzo. Glielo dice e non aspetta una risposta, sa che non l’avrà. Parla da sola, ogni volta che lo va a trovare. Gli racconta di Blaise e di come _è ok, davvero_ , che sia finita, perché non erano fatti per stare insieme, erano troppo diversi e andava bene così. Non è davvero convinta quando sorride nervosa, abbassando lo sguardo sul piattino macchiato. È un po’ più convinta, quando gli racconta della Francia, dopo essere stata via per un mese. Gli racconta dei boulevards, della Senna, di Parigi e di tutti i paesini di cui Draco non ricorderà mai il nome e che ha visto con _la sua Amelié_. Parla solo di lei. Draco le chiede come faccia a sapere che sia lei quella giusta, com’è avere qualcuno con cui si sa di voler spendere il resto della propria vita. _Non lo so, è— lo so e basta_ , gli dice ridendo piano. Draco le sorride e distoglie lo sguardo.  
  
Ha ventidue anni e cerca di uscire dalla nebbia che lo circonda senza riuscirci davvero.   
Si sveglia e accanto a lui c’è una massa informe di capelli del nero sbagliato, scompigliati nel modo sbagliato. Non ricorda cosa sia successo da quando per le strade si è acceso il primo lampione. Resta ad osservare il ragazzo affianco a lui dormire tranquillamente, con i segni dei suoi graffi sulla schiena. Quando ci passa sopra le dita, sente un fremito sotto i polpastrelli e il ragazzo si gira, rivelandogli un volto troppo giovane e sereno, così pieno di lentiggini da nascondere quasi la linea delle labbra. Lo osserva sorridere nel sonno e Draco non sa quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha sorriso davvero.   
Tira un respiro secco e corto, prima di alzarsi e raccattare i suoi vestiti, perdendosi nel freddo di Gennaio e lasciando impronte stanche nella neve.

 

* * *

 

Ha ventitré anni quando rivede Harry Potter dopo sei anni.   
Ha i capelli tirati indietro e più lunghi di quanto li ricordasse e, quando apre gli occhi e li fissa nei suoi, il verde che gli colora le iridi è disarmante.   
Draco non si chiede cosa ci faccia Harry in un posto come quello. Non sa neanche cosa ci faccia lui, in un vicolo buio e sudicio, sul retro di un gay club, che di _club_ ha solo l’insegna.   
La musica gli pompa ancora nelle orecchie e sente ancora il sudore dei corpi in movimento attaccato alla pelle. E forse è perché ha bevuto troppo e perché non pensa e non vuole pensare. Forse è perché rivede su quel viso gli stessi solchi che segnano il suo. Forse è perché quel volto è l’unica cosa che l’ha tenuto insieme durante gli ultimi anni prima della guerra un po’ anche dopo, impedendogli di crollare del tutto. Forse è perché è quello di cui ha bisogno, _crollare_. Ha bisogno di crollare per rimettere insieme i pezzi, dall’inizio, riempendo i vuoti che si è lasciato dietro.   
Forse è solo perché _ormai_.  
Ed è disperato, spigoloso e ruvido. È un cozzare di denti e ossa e il muro è freddo e duro sotto i palmi delle mani. È veloce e inaspettato e nessuno dei due dice una parola. Le dita di Draco scavano nelle spalle di Harry, quando i suoi denti gli graffiano il collo e le ossa, che spuntano dal collo della maglia troppo leggera che ha indosso. È violento e spasmodico ed Harry sussulta contro di lui, quando le sue mani si infilano prepotenti sotto la stoffa dei suoi jeans e si muovono senza preoccuparsi di fargli male, in un bisogno di contatto quasi selvaggio. E forse stanno solo cercando di farsi male a vicenda, aggrappandosi ognuno alle ferite dell’altro, scavandosi un posto fra i graffi.   
Quando si allontana con le dita ancora appiccicose e il respiro corto, non lo guarda negli occhi ed Harry non lo ferma. Nessuno dei due dice una parola.  
  
È un mese da quando lo rivede. Un altro vicolo e un altra notte. Fa meno freddo e la musica l’ha lasciato già da un po’.  
Le parole che scappano dalle labbra di Harry sono tinte di affanno e desiderio e lo fanno rabbrividire quando le sussurra al suo orecchio.   
Il corpo di Harry è pesante sopra il suo, caldo e _vivo_. Draco si attacca a quel calore che gli brucia la pelle e affonda le dita nella sua carne, lasciando segni rossi sulla sua schiena e sulle sue braccia. Le mani di Harry premono contro i suoi fianchi, lasciando impronte e scavando fra le sue cicatrici.   
Si sorprende a respirare fumo e metallo nei capelli di Harry, gli ricorda la guerra e urla quando il bianco gli abbaglia la vista ed Harry si spinge in lui con forza, lasciando che le braccia gli cedano e mordendogli una spalla per soffocare un gemito.  
  
Si sveglia affianco ad un corpo con delle cicatrici che riconosce e saprebbe descrivere una a una. Sono le stesse cicatrici che vede ogni mattina, quando si guarda allo specchio e il riflesso dell’ombra di se stesso gli sorride stanco dal vetro. Le traccia lentamente con le dita, osservando il petto di Harry alzarsi e abbassarsi lentamente.   
_Resta_ , gli chiede, aprendo gli occhi uno alla volta.   
Draco stira le labbra in un sorriso triste e lascia che le dita di Harry gli districhino i nodi fra i capelli. 

 

* * *

 

Ha ventiquattro anni quando Harry gli chiede delle cicatrici che gli attraversano il torso. Non ha bisogno di spiegargli quando lo guarda e serra la mascella. Harry abbassa lo sguardo e mormora un _mi dispiace_ di cui Draco non sapeva di avere bisogno.   
Ha ventiquattro anni quando Harry riempie le stanze vuote di Malfoy Manor e i passi rimbombano meno fra i muri. Spunta un letto grande abbastanza per due persone, un tavolo che Draco sposta leggermente sulla sinistra perché gli ricorda troppo il vecchio tavolo di ciliegio della sala pranzo, e le tende iniziano ad essere tenute più aperte di giorno, lasciando passare la luce e il calore ovattato dei primi giorni di primavera.   
Spunta un gatto e Draco non sa come è finito a svegliarsi ogni giorno con una coda che gli solletica il naso. Non ha un nome e non gli appartiene davvero, va e viene, premurandosi di svegliarlo ogni notte alle tre per incastrarsi fra il suo cuscino e quello di Harry.  
Ha ventiquattro anni quando inizia ad arrossarsi le mani con il detersivo alla spina, perché _è più ecologico, Draco, l’ambiente è importante_ , gli aveva detto Pansy, con la voce che suonava un po’ nasale attraverso la cornetta e un accento mezzo inglese e mezzo francese che le si insinuava fra le _r._    
Ha ventiquattro anni quando inizia a rispolverare ricordi e si sbuccia le ginocchia sulle assi di legno consumate della soffitta. Non sa perché apre quella porta che per tanti anni ha avuto paura di guardare. Forse perché la magione è vuota e silenziosa, senza Harry, pregna di una calma ovattata che gli preme sul petto. Forse perché il gatto, che ha deciso di chiamare _Bob Lee Swagger_ , dopo aver visto uno stupido programma in tv e aver riso per mezz’ora, ha pensato che fosse una buona idea giocare con la maniglia fino a far cigolare la porta sui cardini. Forse perché Harry torna la mattina alle sette e puzza di battaglia e di fumo e gli ricorda la guerra e gli punge sulla nuca. Lo capisce, quando gli dice che ne ha bisogno, anche se fa male. Lo capisce, quando gli dice che l’unico modo per spegnere il rimbombo della battaglia è tuffarsi nel rumore e nel fumo, lasciare che il dolore cancelli altro dolore. Lo capisce, e forse è anche per questo che apre la porta della soffitta e soffia su scatole vecchie, sollevando polvere e ricordando quello che forse ancora non era pronto a ricordare.   
Diventa un bisogno incessante, una specie di mantra, pulire e addormentarsi con le mani arrossate che puzzano di detersivo e le ginocchia che fanno male. Annegare i ricordi nella stanchezza. Pansy ride, quando lo viene a trovare, dicendogli che è sulla buona strada per diventare la casalinga perfetta, e Draco la lascia fare, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla felicità che ha con Amelié e chiedendosi se con Harry abbia lo stesso, se non si stia solo facendo del male ancora una volta, aggrappandosi ad un calore che gli brucia la pelle e gli fa tremare le ossa. 

 

* * *

 

Ha venticinque anni quando non si stupisce di svegliarsi con una massa di capelli ricci e neri accanto a lui e un gatto che gli picchia la coda sul naso.  
Ha venticinque anni quando si sveglia ogni mattina affianco ad Harry Potter e non sa cosa stia facendo.   
Non parlano molto, da quando è iniziata questa _cosa_ che ancora sta cercando di capire cosa sia. Non è una relazione, tanto meno un’amicizia. Non sono mai stati amici, probabilmente non saranno mai amanti, tanto meno una coppia. Quando Pansy gli chiede coma vada, fra di loro, le risponde che è _normale_ e lei lo guarda divertita e un po’ pensosa e gli accarezza il dorso della mano con le dita sottili.  
Condividono un appartamento, Draco cucina, pulisce ogni angolo della casa e aprire la porta della soffitta fa meno male ogni volta, giusto un po’. Condividono un appartamento e non parlano molto. Non è una relazione, è una specie di accordo silenzioso che resta sospeso nell’aria. Un accordo non scritto secondo cui nessuno dei due dice mai niente perché sarebbe sbagliato e forzato e la guerra è l’unica cosa di cui parlano davvero, senza mai pronunciarne la _g_ né le altre lettere attaccate. Si capiscono, ricordando insieme quello che da soli farebbe troppo male, e spesso sono a una parola dal baratro e Draco butta via la chiave dell’armadietto degli alcolici. È un compromesso e funziona ancora per un po’.  
Si conoscono di notte, attraverso i corpi e le mani, lasciando che siano i denti e i fianchi a parlare, lasciando che l’unica cosa a rompere il silenzio sia l’ansimare di un desiderio spasmodico e frenetico.   
Si baciano, non molto.   
Sono denti che cozzano e morsi che lasciano cicatrici leggere, qualche volta Draco sente sangue sotto la lingua, altre volte sente aria fra i corpi e scava fra le ossa con le dita, cercando di colmare il vuoto che ancora lo circonda. Si feriscono a vicenda, cercando di soffocare il rumore con la sensazione pungente dei denti contro la pelle.   
Litigano, senza mai litigare davvero. Sono cazzate, lo sanno entrambi ed entrambi fanno finta di non saperlo.  
Cercano di aggiustarsi a vicenda, senza sapere bene come. Cercano di riempire ognuno i vuoti dell’altro, di chiudere le cicatrici almeno per un po’.  
Fanno finta di dimenticare che la notte si svegliano urlando, perché gli incubi sono tornati e perché il silenzio nel buio è assordante e violento. Fanno finta di dimenticare di tremare, fra le braccia dell’altro, perché ammetterlo vorrebbe dire riconoscere il dolore e riconoscere il dolore significherebbe ricordare e ricordare fa _male_ ed è ancora troppo presto per dire _guerra_ e parlarne senza fare finta che non se ne stia parlando. È per questo che Harry inizia a consumarsi nel turno di notte. Dormire di giorno è più facile, il rumore nasconde i ricordi e la luce tinge il buio dietro le palpebre abbassate di un rosso vermiglio, troppo acceso per ricordare il sangue e la polvere. È per questo che Draco inizia a pulire ogni giorno. Non dorme molto, si rigira nel letto quasi ogni notte, cercando il calore di un corpo che non c’è, impigliandosi nelle lenzuola e urlando nel buio perché ha appena visto uno Corvonero morire davanti ai suoi occhi.

 

* * *

 

Ha ventisei anni quando le cicatrici di Harry non sono le sue.   
Ha ventisei anni quando il dolore torna a bruciargli le ossa e a pungergli gli occhi.   
Ha ventisei anni quando ricorda troppo e rompe il vetro dell’armadietto degli alcolici, maledicendosi per aver buttato via la chiave. Apre la bottiglia di bourbon con le mani tremanti e il sangue che gli cola dalla nocche gli macchia i jeans consumati sulle ginocchia.   
Ha ventisei anni quando Harry si consuma nel turno di notte e lo lascia preda degli incubi.   
Ha ventisei anni quando si perde di nuovo nella musica che offusca il rumore degli incantesimi e dei corpi senza vita. Esce la notte, lasciando Bob Lee a grattare la porta dietro di sé, con dei vestiti troppo leggeri per il freddo che gli intorpidisce le mani. Si perde fra i Led e i bassi che gli vibrano nelle ossa, nell’odore pungente di sudore e alcool, nel ritmico e incessante pompare del sangue nelle vene e nel caldo torpore del fumo. Si perde fra i corpi, lasciando che mani che non conosce gli penetrino sotto la carne, labbra di cui non ha visto gli occhi gli soffino in bocca e fianchi di cui non conosce il ritmo si spingano nel calore forzato delle gambe.   
Ha ventisei anni quando si sveglia e non ricorda chi sia il ragazzo affianco a lui e non sa in che letto sia e pensa che Harry starà tornando a casa a quell’ora e non può convincersi ad importarsene davvero.   
Ha ventisei anni quando non urla quando Harry lo sbatte contro il muro, chiedendoli fra i denti _chi è lui_. Non risponde perché non lo sa neanche lui e non gli importa saperlo né sapere quanti ne ha passati e non urla quando Harry urla perché non ha la forza di lasciar uscire la voce. Evita il suo sguardo e chiude gli occhi, lasciando che la sensazione del muro duro e ruvido contro le scapole offuschi il rumore della voce di Harry.   
Succede altre tre volte, prima che Harry smetta di urlare e si limiti a guardarlo serrando la mascella.   
Nessuno dei due prova ad andarsene, continuano a vivere in quello che diventa lentamente un altro modo per allontanare il dolore procurandosi altre ferite sopra quelle che ancora non si sono chiuse. Si fanno male a vicenda e lasciano che sia perché è meglio del ricordare il sangue e il fumo, e il sesso spasmodico ottenebra i sensi e nasconde i vuoti.   
Parlano sempre meno, mai di giorno.  
Si incontrano come per caso, come se non vivessero sotto lo stesso tetto, in quei brevi momenti in cui Harry ritorna dal turno di notte, e si guardano con gli occhi che pungono e le mani che tremano, prima che Harry si chiuda la porta della camera alle spalle e sprofondi in un sonno agitato.   
Parlano di notte, con le mani e con i denti. Parlano lasciandosi lividi e graffi e tirando fra le ciocche quando è troppo e hanno bisogno di _lento_. Parlano di notte, e nessuno dice niente.  
  
Ha ventisei anni quando la polvere ha ricoperto quasi del tutto la vecchia cassettiera che sua madre adorava osservare quando la luce la colpiva alle tre del pomeriggio. Suo padre gli sorride rigido da dietro la cornice intarsiata, il vetro sporco di impronte e tempo che nasconde leggermente il volto di sua madre, seduta affianco al marito, con un Draco di appena cinque anni fra le braccia. Per scattare quella foto, gli aveva raccontato ridendo, ci erano voluti venti minuti buoni. Avevano dovuto far levitare il tavolo di ciliegio del salotto per farlo guardare dritto in macchina.  
Draco non ricorda niente di quel giorno. Ricorda il tavolo, negli anni a seguire. Ricorda di aver passato innumerevoli cene ad un’estremità, seduto contrito in quelle sedie che di comodo non avevano neanche l’estetica. I suoi genitori all’altra estremità, seduti con la schiena dritta le braccia attaccate al corpo, mangiavano in silenzio. Suo padre parlava ogni tanto, sua madre annuiva lentamente, senza ascoltarlo davvero, e Draco abbassava gli occhi, smozzicando qua e là un _sì, padre._    
Draco lo ricorda squadrarlo con quel suo sguardo, quello che riservava solo per lui e solo per quegli ordini silenziosi, quello sguardo che gli penetrava nelle ossa e lo faceva rabbrividire sotto il maglione di lana. Se lo vedesse adesso, riderebbe. Potrebbe sostenere quello sguardo senza battere ciglio, potrebbe rispondergli con uno ancora più gelido e tagliente.   
Non sa neanche più quando ha imparato ad assottigliare gli occhi in quel modo, quando ha imparato a contrarre la mascella per affilarne il profilo e guadagnarsi quel tremito nascosto sotto il suo sguardo freddo. E non sa neanche quando ha smesso di spolverare la cassettiera. Forse è stato un po’ dopo aver dato via il tavolo, quando sua madre si è trasferita in Francia e lui si è ritrovato solo nell’immensità della magione, con i passi che rimbombavano nonostante fossero attutiti dai tappeti pesanti dei corridoi e la sua voce che suonava come una cannonata anche se era poco più fievole di un sussurro. Forse è stato quando ha iniziato a dare via i mobili uno dopo l’altro, perché gli ricordavano troppe cose che voleva dimenticare e che lo tengono ancora sveglio la notte. Forse è stato quando Harry si è trasferito a vivere con lui, senza che glielo chiedesse, gradualmente e lentamente, ma non troppo, e ha iniziato a riempire il silenzio nei corridoi e a far suonare la sua voce meno violenta e più umana. Forse è stato quando ha iniziato ad aspettare non più con impazienza, ma con irritazione, la porta aprirsi lentamente per lasciare entrare Harry, senza guardarsi davvero e senza salutarsi. Forse è stato quando, una domenica mattina, passando furiosamente la pezza ormai bucata sopra gli ultimi rimasugli della vita di prima della guerra, dopo una lite che non era davvero una lite con Harry, ha ritrovato delle vecchie foto e si è sorpreso di non ricordare quando le avesse scattate o chi. Si è sorpreso meno quando le ha guardate e ha visto che quasi tutti i volti sorridenti impressi sulla carta sorridevano e salutavano, erano ora sotto terra, alcuni neanche davvero, ridotti in cenere prima di potersene rendere conto. Ha sorriso amaramente, perdendosi nei ricordi e ritrovando volti che pensava avesse dimenticato. Volti che forse non voleva ricordare, ma non sapeva di avere bisogno di rivedere. 

 

* * *

 

Ha ventisette anni quando Theodore spunta fuori dal nulla, i capelli più lunghi di quanto ricordasse e le spalle avvolte da una felpa che Draco non avrebbe mai pensato di vedergli addosso.  
Ha ventisette anni quando Theodore spunta fuori dal nulla e Draco realizza di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento.   
Ha ventisette anni quando si gira e scopre che il corpo contro cui si spingeva e le mani che gli tenevano il collo appartengono ad un viso fin troppo familiare che gli stringe il cuore in una morsa che non sentiva da troppo tempo. Rimangono a fissarsi in mezzo ai Led e alla massa di corpi sudati che li urta e li spinge, con il respiro corto e le mani che tremano. È un istante, un sussurro che sfugge dalle labbra di Theo, e i ricordi di Hogwarts, la paura, il dolore, la guerra, i suoni, i rumori, la sua schiena che si allontanava, lo invadono e gli fanno mancare il terreno sotto i piedi.   
È un attimo, un sfioramento di dita e una scarica di elettricità che lo percorre dalla punta delle dita al profondo del cuore. E poi sono mani, dita e fianchi. Si incontrano e si scontrano sotto i fari rossi e blu, si cercano e si trovano nell’odore pungente di sesso e sudore. Sono mani e dita e fianchi e le labbra di Theo contro le sue, contro il suo collo, il suo sterno, le sue mani sui suoi fianchi e fra i suoi capelli, tirando, stringendo, premendo e scavando fra le costole, imprimendone l’impronta rossa contro il bianco della pelle. Sono elettricità e freddo e caldo allo stesso tempo, corpi che si fondono e si ritrovano, cercando di ricostruire una mappa che un tempo conoscevano come l’unica verità in un mare di incertezze e distruzione. È una disperata, spasmodica, frenetica ricerca di quelli angoli che si incastravano e si incastrano come pezzi di un puzzle, un rincorrere il ricordo di una felicità soffusa ormai rotta e disperata.  
  
Ha ventisette anni quando si sveglia e Theo gli sorride piano, passandogli le dita affusolate fra i capelli scompigliati dal sonno, chinandosi per sfiorargli le labbra in un bacio che resta nell’aria.  
Ha ventisette anni quando nasconde il viso fra le scapole di Theo, stringendosi al suo corpo come un naufrago ad un pezzo di legno nel mezzo della tempesta.   
  
_Non lasciarmi._  
  
È poco più di un sussurro, scivola lento e spezzato sulla lingua, tirandosi dietro anni di ferite mai chiuse e cicatrici che ancora pungono sotto la pelle. Neanche si accorge di star piangendo, quando Theo gli asciuga le lacrime con il dorso della mano e sorride, chiedendogli se voglia il latte nel caffè.  
  
Ha ventisette anni quando guarda Harry allontanarsi per l’ultima volta e fa male anche se è giusto.   
Ha ventisette anni quando prova a rimettere insieme i pezzi, lentamente, riempiendo i vuoti e ricucendo le ferite lasciate dalla guerra e da scelte che avrebbe voluto non fare se avesse potuto davvero scegliere. Ci prova quando lascia andare Londra e scopre quanto sia fastidioso l’accento francese, per poi ripensarci l’istante dopo quando sente le lettere scivolare morbide sulla lingua di Theo, mentre accarezza Bob Lee. Ci prova quando prende in mano una penna e inizia a scrivere e le parole sono difficili all’inizio, ma dopo la prima riga ne arrivano altre dieci e poi è notte fonda e Theo lo guarda con gli occhi impastati dal sonno, tenendosi in piedi contro lo stipite della porta, e gli dice che il letto è freddo senza di lui. Ci prova quando mostra le scatole che ha trovato nella soffitta della magione a sua madre e la vede sorridere fra le lacrime. Ci prova quando soffia via la povere dalla vecchia cassettiera che si è portato dietro, incapace di buttarla, e suo padre gli sorride meno rigido da dietro la cornice, fiero come era _prima,_ e il sorriso di sua madre, quando viene a trovarli, gli dice che ha fatto la cosa giusta. Ci prova lentamente, un passo alla volta, lasciando andare ogni volta un peso in più, sentendo ogni volta le spalle più leggere e le mani meno fredde e più ferme.   
Ha ventisette anni quando le cicatrici di Theo sono diverse da quelle che gli corrono sul corpo, ma pungono negli stessi punti e tirano gli stessi fili che gli stringono il cuore in una morsa fredda e tagliente. Parlano della guerra, parlandone davvero, ricordando e ripensando alle scelte che li hanno portati a perdersi nel mondo per non vedere volti che non ci sono più. Parlano della guerra e non c’è bisogno di spiegare perché hanno fatto quello che hanno fatto, stavolta. Perché Theo non è Harry, perché Theo _capisce_ cosa c’era in gioco, non vede solo bianco e nero, ha combattuto le sue stesse battaglie e subito le sue stesse sconfitte. Perché Theo era dalla parte sbagliata anche se pensava di essere dalla parte giusta e l’ha capito troppo tardi, quando ormai ci era dentro fino al collo e uscirne voleva dire morire o _veder_ morire. Perché entrambi hanno visto il proprio mondo e le proprie certezze sgretolarsi fra le dita, scivolare via come sabbia asciutta, lasciandoli senza niente a cui aggrapparsi per navigare in un mondo sconosciuto in cui loro erano i _cattivi_ per delle scelte che non avevano davvero avuto a quindici anni. Ricordano gli anni ad Hogwarts in cui ancora era _facile_ e di come gli altri Serpeverde avevano fischiato, quando Draco aveva baciato Theo sul divano della Sala Comune ed erano rimasti entrambi senza fiato. Ricordano di come Pansy e Blaise si giravano attorno e sorridono pensando a Pansy e Amelié nei loro vestiti bianchi e si chiedono dove sia ora Blaise e se sia felice e se mai si farà vedere di nuovo. Ricordano di Tiger e Goyle e Draco cerca di non pensare che forse è colpa sua, che forse se non fosse stato così disperato Tiger sarebbe ancora vivo. Ricordano del Ballo del Ceppo, di come erano imbarazzanti a quattordici anni, e ballano senza musica, a piedi scalzi sul tappeto del salotto, e Draco ride perché la stoffa spessa gli fa il solletico e Theo gli promette che se ne ricorderà. Si baciano lentamente, sentendo il sapore delle labbra dell’altro sulle proprie e respirandosi a vicenda. Si baciano in fretta, mordendosi e rincorrendosi, lasciando che il _sentire_ e il _toccare_ prevalgano sul parlare, lasciando che da ascoltare ci siano solo sussurri spezzati dai respiri veloci. Si baciano ridendo, sentendo le risate vibrare nel petto e il calore prudere sulle dita. Si baciano parlando, sporcandosi di caffè d’inverno e fragole in primavera. Si baciano senza toccarsi, lasciando che l’aria colmi la distanza fra di loro e accarezzi la pelle. Si costruiscono a vicenda, aiutandosi a restare in piedi su una strada di cui non vedono una fine che non hanno fretta di raggiungere. Si stringono la notte, cercando di lasciar uscire le urla che diventano sussurri e poi silenzio. Si incastrano nelle ferite e nelle cicatrici, lasciando che il rosso diventi bianco e che quello che una volta bruciava le ossa e pungeva le dita diventi un lontano pizzicore alla base della nuca. Si respirano, costruendosi un _noi_ che nessuno dice mai e che non c’è bisogno di dire perché è nell’aria e nel muoversi sapendo ad ogni istante dove sia l’altro e nella sincronia semplice del rimettere i piatti al loro posto senza aver bisogno di parlare per non urtarsi nello spazio ridotto della cucina. Si ricuciono a vicenda, riempiendo i vuoti con ricordi che non sapevano di avere e non sapevano di cercare, tenendo insieme pezzi di passato che non hanno bisogno di ricordare perché li vedono ogni notte e ci sono voluti anni perché facessero meno male e ancora non riescono a lasciare andare, perché hanno bisogno di ricordare, ancora un po’, anche se stringe il petto e fa trattenere il fiato. Si esplorano di notte, con le dita e con le labbra, cercando nuovi spigoli e vecchie cicatrici, dicendo con il corpo quello che a parole non hanno ancora trovato il coraggio per tirare via da dietro ai denti. Si esplorano di giorno, con gli occhi e con le parole che restano nell’aria, cercando una normalità che spunta mano a mano fra i piatti sporchi, la polvere sul davanzale e Bob Lee che graffia i divani.   
  
Ha ventisette anni quando ritrova un pezzo di felicità e sente la vita tirarlo e non far male.   
Ha ventisette anni quando sente caldo in gennaio e ricorda capodanno e Theo che non sa aprire lo spumante.   
Ha ventisette anni quando lascia andare ogni giorno un pezzo di sé e ne guadagna due in più.   
Ha ventisette anni quando sua madre sorride la sera, quando li viene a trovare e cucina per loro quello che ha imparato il mercoledì insieme a Pansy.   
Ha ventisette anni quando non si chiede più se quello che ha con Theo è come quello che ha Pansy con Amelié. Non gli importa e non ha fretta di capirlo. E forse è proprio perché non ha fretta che lo _sa_.  
Ha ventisette anni quando Theo si gira verso di lui, con gli occhi neri come la notte che lo attirano giù e un sorriso che vorrebbe diventare una risata e gli dice _perché non ci sposiamo_ trattenendo a stento quella che diventa un tremito e poi un ridere leggero e felice che gli scuote le spalle e il corpo intero. Ridono entrambi finché gli occhi non sono pieni di lacrime e devono tenersi il viso con le mani perché fa male. Draco non risponde e non ce n’è bisogno, è un muto _sì_ e un _prima o poi_ e un _quando funzioneremo per davvero_ e un _normale_ che non assaporavano da troppo ed è dolce sulla pelle.

  
  


**FINE.**


End file.
